


Vows

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [633]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: room-on-broom askedOne of parkers old boyfriend's shows up out the blue? (Not lightfingered fred tho, he was creepy)
Series: prompt ficlets [633]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Vows

“Should I be worried you’re receiving letters from lawyers?” Penny’s light tone hides a true concern. His misspent youth seemed to be coming after Parker more and more frequently, and she worried for all the artful old dodger seemed to always have a trick up his sleeve.

“No, m’lady,” he says, fingers rubbing something under his shirt. “It’s not trouble.”

A Lady shouldn’t pry, but she and Parker were too close for such trivialities. “Parker?”

“Someone I used to know has passed on,” he said, his aspirated consonants softer than normal. “And it appears he has left a few personal items to me.”

“You and he were close?”

“We were lovers, m’lady.” He says it bluntly, simply, without intonation or emotion. Penny can’t stop the surprise showing on her face. “Are you shocked?”

“No-well, yes. But only because I never knew you to so much as look at…at another person,” she catches herself at the last second. The Cook when she was small had carried quite a torch for Parker, never requited, but apart from that she’d never really ever thought of Parker as the kind of man who took _lovers_.

Parker could always read her thoughts. He smiles, mostly to himself and pulls the chain off from around his neck. A simple gold band, a man’s ring, was looped through the chain. “I was going to ask him to be mine. Make an honest man. But, well m’Lady, I wasn’t. And I was caught and went to prison, and he didn’t want to wait for a thief.” For all he’s keeping his tone even, Penny can smell acid below the words.

Penny has no words, no idea what to say. Parker nods, once, and the chain is slipped back under his shirt. “But I waited for him,” he mutters, so quiet Penny isn’t quite sure she heard right.

Penny takes a deep breath, steadying herself.“Would you like some company at the lawyers, collecting his things?”

“Thank you, m’Lady. But I think this time, I might need to go alone.”

“Of course Parker.”

She watched the car disappear down the driveway from the high windows of the Manor, wondering what it was like to love for decades, unrequited.


End file.
